Digimon Tamers: Enter the D-Blast
Digimon Tamers: Enter the D-Blast starts with the D-Powers sending all the Partner Digimon Back and then all the Digimon Tamers and Partners alike get pulled into a web of mystery Plot The Story begins with Henry and Takato at the school thinking back to the D-Reaper incident when suddenly there D-Powers start Glowing, Terriormon and Guilmon immediatly fly out of the computer, Kenta then enters stating that Guadromon and MarineAngemon are back, Jeri overhears this and discovers that Impmon,Lopmon and all the other digimon are back, only Leomon was dead so she ran of. running into Calumon who generated a silver D-Blast ( with the same markings that Takato's gold D-Power has), Jeri's previous one faded away into Dust. all the digimon tamers then met up after school to discuss this bizarre happening. Suzie noticed that hers has became Fushcia that drove all the others to take a look, Henrys was now Emerald, Rika's was Sapphire, Kazu's was now a orange-y brown colour Kenta's had its Colors Swapped and they then noticed that Jeri had an entirely new one. then a herd of Mammothmon appeared in the city a yellow card then appeared and everyone but Jeri and Takato used it and there digivice's changed once more, baring the same markings Takato's and Jeri's has.they digivolved all their digimon and took out all the mammmothmon. Jeri then realized that she had a second partner; Calumon. then a Ophanimon appeared and told them that dangerous threats are coming to both worlds and they're altered digivices are called D-Blast's. she then sent them into the digital world and slowly guided them along the way as they traveled it finding pieces are missing, some pieces have been rearrenged and eventually finding Cyberdramon who was Lost after losing a fight with Daemon. it wasn't long before the Tamers stumbled upon Daemon's Castle, LadyDevimon decided to split all the Tamers from their Digimon in a random order somehow causing Henry and Lopmon to land in Puppetmon's playground, Kenta somehow managed to stay in the castle, only on his own making him a easy target to Vilemon.Suzie, Takato and Guilmon landed in a lush forest of illusion's where there fears were found. All the others landed in a maze seperated from each other SkullSatamon was controlling this event, Eventually Takato, Suzie and Guilmon made it into Puppetmon's playground where Suzie was reunited with Lopmon after rescuing her and Henry from a torture Lopmon and Guilmon then battled with Puppetmon and won, The group then arrived in SkullSatamon's maze meeting up with Renamon, Kazu and Culumon who knew what was going on it was only a matter of time before they all met together again and SkullSatamon sent a bunch of DemiDevimon to get rid of them failing horribly. the Group then made it back to Daemon's castle where they battled with SkullSatamon taking him out of the count. then LadyDevimon,Vilemon and Kenta now a replaced digivice agained Black and Grey with a evil mark on it intervened after defeating LadyDevimon and Vilemon Kenta snapped out of it his black digivice turned back into his D-Blast they then proceeded to look for Daemon. instead they found StoneDevimon who turned Jeri to stone he then tried to blast her but Takato got in the way and his D-Burst started glowingly blindingly Rika, who was feeling the same had the same thing going on and sure enough, they DNA digivolved and beat StoneDevimon turning Jeri back to normal then they finally found Daemon again only it was a mirage somehow created by Arukenimon who caught Suzie and Terriormon in a web luckily the DNA digivulotion took care of Arukenimon freeing Suzie and Terriormon. then Myotismon and BlackGatomon teamed up and took out Rika and Takato. then Kenta sent out a scream that awakened MarineAngemon Burst Mode who defeated BlackGatomon and Killed Myotismon, MarineAngemon was shaken up about that deed for a while. eventually they finally found Damon who one by one degraded all there D-Burst's while Using Ryo as a Hostage. eventually all the Tamers were in synch and all the D-Powers turned into D-Burst's and all the digimon partners DNA digivovled together and turned into Ominimon who destroyed Daemon, all the kids returned back to the human world only this time the Partners got to stay with their Tamers Category:Fan Fiction